


The Cold Red Light of Day

by orphan_account



Series: Women of Captain America [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she could atone for the sins of the past with Shield. Shield was a lie. There is no atonement, she can only move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Red Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> This story takes place after the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2m2b9t1)

 

_Who are you?_

Natasha used to have over a dozen answers to this question, different covers to mask the truth. Now all her aliases are blown and she needs to find a new one.

For now she's strolling down the busy streets of Washington, DC. Sunglasses, baseball cap, red hair tied back in a ponytail. None of the passersby will recognize the woman they saw on TV, unless they know what they're looking for.

Natasha buys a hotdog with extra relish from a nearby stand and considers her options. She has no interest in stopping by Stark Tower to play Avenger. Pepper's cool but Tony tends to wear on her nerves. Besides, she needs to regroup, lie low for awhile before getting back into the swing of things.

_Who are you?_

Two years ago, Natasha stood before an Asgardian god and told him about the red in her ledger. Or rather, he told her. It was one of her more interesting interrogations.

She thought she could atone for the sins of the past with Shield. Shield was a lie. Natasha has dumped all her secrets out for the whole world to see. There is no atonement, she can only move forward.

Natasha stares down at her phone, wondering again why Clint hasn't responded to the million messages she's sent him. She idly fingers the arrow necklace Laura made for her.

“You're part of our family now, Natasha. Isn't that right, children?”

“We love you Aunt Natasha,” Cooper and Lila chanted.

She smiles at the memory of their hugs and sticky kisses. That's where she'll go. Clint may be gone to who knows where, but Laura and the kids'll be home.

_Who are you?_

Natasha gathers her change and makes her way to the bus station.

“One ticket to Nebraska, please,” she tells the clerk.

“Coming right up,” the woman responds with an artificial smile.

“Name please?”

Natasha mentally takes a deep breath and spits it out.

“Natalia,” she says through pursed lips. “Natalia Alianova.”

It's a start.


End file.
